Scub Coral
The are intelligent lifeforms that came to earth 10,000 years before the start of the series. Their origins prior to arriving on Earth is unknown. They have the ability to change the laws of physics by force of will alone as well as many other mysterious capabilities. History Arrival on Earth The Scub Coral originally crashed into the Earth's atmosphere sometime in the 21st century. They survived a collision with an artificial satellite (named Eureka) and landed in the Pacific Ocean, however their condition was critical, so the beings fused with normal ocean coral to borrow their physical body. Possessing a powerful metabolism, the Scub Coral are capable of growing into an enormous size in the blink of an eye, and shortly after their arrival, the planet's atmosphere had been contaminated with Trapar, a particulate matter released from the Scub Coral's biological activities. Abandonment of the Humans Once the Scub Coral merged with the ocean's corals and began sprouting on the planet, the humans became frightened because they thought the Scub Coral was a threat. They tried to destroy the Scub Coral, but failed, and eventually fled the planet. They didn't know at the time that the Scub Coral was a sentient lifeform that sought peaceful co-existence with them, although at the time the Scub Coral were overzealous in trying to communicate with the humans by fusing with them, along with many other animals on the planet. Sometime after the humans left, the Scub Coral began creating the Archetypes that were meant to look like humans. Limit of Questions Five millenniums passed and the Scubs reached their Limit of Questions. To prevent the collapse of the universe, the majority of the Scubs went into hibernation in order to avoid the catastrophe of the Limit. However, sometime around 3,000 years before the start of the series, an impact occured on the surface of the land and many Scub Coral awoke. Before the Scubs could reach the limit of questions it forced itself back into a dormant state. The Limit of Questions had been passed. Luckily the Scubs soon went back into hibernation, preventing total catastrophe. However, a section of space was affected and later came to be known as The Great Wall. Return of the Humans After living in space for 7,000 years, the humans returned to the planet to find that everything had changed, though they did not know that this was the planet they originated from. The Scub Coral were overjoyed to have the humans back because, of all the beings they had met, humans were the only ones with equivalent levels of intelligence and the only ones that could be communicated with at an intellectual level. The Scub Coral were cautious though. They wanted to avoid scaring the humans away again so they could not fuse with them any longer. So the question became "How to find an alternate means of communication between the two species?" To this end, the Scub Corals gave birth to two humanoid Coralians, Sakuya and Eureka, whose primary purpose was to actively interact with humans in order to learn from them. According to a prophecy from the Vodarac priest, Norb, the only way to unite the humans and Scub Coral is for a humanoid Coralian to travel past the Great Wall and reach the Promised Land with her human partner. Sakuya, who had chosen Norb as her partner, was sent first, however, she failed in her mission. Fortunately, Eureka, who came after her, succeeded with her partner, Renton. The Scubs also gave birth to Gonzy, another Humanoid Coralian, whose primary function was to observe humans. Eureka Seven The Scub Coral is a subject of heated military and political debate on whether or not it is a threat to the humans. Adroc Thurston insisted the Scub Coral was an intelligent life form that sought co-existence with the humans, but his theory was rejected by the military. After his disappearance, Dewey Novak set out to destroy the Scub Coral because he believed that the Scubs had violated the planet to the point that it was beyond redemption. As a result, the Gekkostate is determined to protect Eureka and the Scub Coral. When he learns about the hostility humans have towards the Scub Coral and the imminent threat of the Limit of Questions, Renton makes it his goal to unite the Scub Coral and humans by using his relationship with Eureka as proof that the two species can live together peacefully. After remaining dormant for 3,000 years, the Scub Coral began to slowly wake up. During their time on Earth, Eureka was about to become the next Scub Command Center in order to stop the Limit of Questions from happening, but Renton saved her, and the Nirvash was able to replace her, becoming the new Scub Command Center. Before it vanished, the Nirvash told Renton and Eureka that half of the Scub Coral will be traveling to a different universe in order to prevent the Limit of Questions from happening again, and because it has achieved enlightenment, it asks them to set an example to the world and bring forth a new evolution (in other words, Human-Coralian children) to show that the Scub Coral and humans can live together in peace. Eureka Seven: AO Half of the Scub Coral arrived to an alternate universe, but that universe naturally created the Secrets to destroy the Scub Coral because they viewed the Scubs as a threat. In order to survive, the Scubs traveled to other different timelines in the past, but the Secrets continued to pursue them and destroyed anything within proximity of the Scubs, causing the Scub Bursts. In the E7 universe, a few years had passed since the Scubs left. By then, Renton and Eureka, who were married and expecting their first child, discovered that the Scubs in their world were mysteriously disappearing, prompting them to investigate and using the Gekko as part of their experiment. However, the Coral burst, taking Eureka and the ship to the year 2025, where she met her future son, Ao, who told her that his world has Scub Coral as well, and sent her back to her world. When Eureka gives birth to her and Renton's first child, it's a girl whom they name Amber, but she dies at 3 months of age, due to the high level of trapar turning her body as hard as stone. Enraged and devastated, Renton decided to destroy the Scub Coral, especially when Eureka became pregnant with Ao, and sent Eureka to the world where she accidentally met their son before so Ao will survive. When Ao discovers his father's plan, he disagrees and decides to destroy the Secrets and erase them from history, so that Scub Corals will never appear in his world again. Coralians The physical manifestation of Scub Corals are known as Coralians. *'Command Cluster Coralian:' The Command Center of the Scub Coral is a large concentration of the Scub Coral which acts as the central mind for the rest of its "body". It stores all the information the Scub has collected over the last 10,000 years, and keeps the rest of the Scub Coral in a dormant state. *'Kute-class Coralian:' A Kute-class is massive sphere of concentrated energy that materializes suddenly in the skies. Though it is a rare natural occurrence, they can be artificially triggered by causing heavy damage to the Scub Coral. The disappearance of a Kute causes a massive release of energy, ravaging the surrounding landscape and lowering the Trapar count in the area to almost non-existent levels. *'Antibody Coralians:' Antibody Coralians are, as the name suggests, creatures created by the Scub Coral to destroy anything nearby that might be causing it harm. They are unleashed in massive swarms through a Kute-class Coralian when the Scub Coral is threatened or attacked. Antibody Coralians generally appear in response to deliberate attacks on the Scub Coral. *'Humanoid Coralians:' Humanoid Coralians are beings born of the Scub Coral in the form of humans. They are regarded by scientists as emissaries of the Scub Coral, sent to learn about humanity. Humans have attempted to create their own artificial Humanoid Coralians, but the results are often less than satisfactory. Seen in Eureka Seven: AO with Eureka, Humanoid Coralians are able to biologically reproduce the same way as humans; she gave birth to a daughter and a son. Abilities *'Spatial Distortion:' The Scub Coral have the ability to distort time and space so that objects can travel from one place to another instantly. This effect is seen as an intense surge of Trapars known as The Zone. **'Time:' The Scub Coral are somehow linked with time, as seen when Ao destroyed the Norway Scub Coral, thus changing the history of Team Goldilocks entirely. *'Fusion:' The Scub Coral have the ability to fuse other beings into themselves. Doing so allows them to communicate with other beings. The beings that are fused with them lose their physical bodies but remain alive as energy constructs. *'Distortion of the Laws of Physics:' The Scub Coral can affect the Laws of Physics by thought alone. An example is them redirecting the trajectory of the falling debris of Oratorio Number 8. *'Generation and Control of Trapars:' Trapars (Transparent Light Particles) are the thoughts of the hibernating Scub Corals manifesting physically as energy. The Scub Coral are capable of controlling this energy as well as generating them. Category:Scub Corals Category:Eureka Seven Category:Eureka Seven: AO